


The cutest guy in town

by alljustletters



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alljustletters/pseuds/alljustletters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the Master has a date with the Doctor, but takes much too long to decide what to wear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The cutest guy in town

  
"So what’s up today, Massie, are we goin shopping or what?" Rani’s voice is nothing but a chirp as she pulls at my arm. We’re walking down the corridor to join the others in the car park and hitch a ride home.  
I flash her a grin. “Nah, sorry dear, I have a date."  
"Whoah!" Her eyes grow wide. “With whom?"  
"Are you promising not to tell?"  
"Cross my hearts and hope to die!"  
I lean in to her, whispering conspirationally. “It’s the Doc."  
” _No way_!"  
"Yes way!"  
  
Everybody knows Doc’s the cutest guy in town. He’s got those sweet curls and the brightest smile, he’s tall and lean and even in frills he looks as hot as the devil himself. But there’s more than that to him. I’m not all superficial, you know.  
Of course, it’s cool that he has his own car and can use karate to defend someome (i.e. me), but he’s also super intelligent. Basically as intelligent as Rani and me! And there isn’t much of that sort here, I can tell you.  
My hearts are racing from the moment I reach my room. I know I _have_ to impress him! But how? There seems to be virtually nothing in my entire wardrobe!  
  
I’m half through what feels like my fiftieth outfit when I hear the horn of his car outside. Dammit! Is it already eight? I didn’t notice the time passing so quickly! And I still have got nothing to wear!  
Well, a small delay is posh. And it’s never bad to make yourself rare if you really want something. At least that is what I tell myself.  
So I continue going through my stuff, with as much patience and as relaxed as I dare to, while in the back of my head, thoughts are nagging. What if he decides to simply leave without me? What if he thinks he’s better than that - better than _me_?  
  
I finally stumble down the stairs, in the jacket of my finest suit, a perfectly white shirt, silky tie and a pair of trousers that makes my bum look really neat. With quivering fingers, I throw a cashmere scarf around my neck and slip into a pair of very slightly heeled shoes to make myself look taller. Yes, that should be it.  
A last look into the mirror in the hallway. I brush my slick black hair back with a hand and tug a little at the scarf so it doesn’t hide my goatee. After all, that is quite a nice goatee and it took me long enough to get it into the perfect shape. I swallow heavily and then set up the brightest and most confident smile I manage.  
  
He’s still there, in his sweet yellow old timer, looking rather impatient. I smile apologetically now, as I try not to run towards him. Something in his expression melts and he climbs out of the car to hold the door open for me. His hand brushes my back and I can feel his breath on my cheek.  
"You look dashing."  
I really hope he doesn’t see how much I blush.


End file.
